Quando Você Voltar
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Yaoi 1 x 2 – Como saber quando é hora de deixar partir quem se ama? A liberdade pode ser mais importante que palavras trocadas em uma briga banal.


****

Quando Você Voltar

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, inchados, chorosos.

Eu não queria vê-los daquela forma.

-Duo, por favor... – Tentei, me aproximando, tocando seu ombro.

-Estou farto... – Balbuciou, trêmulo, se afastando.

Suspirei, cansado, decepcionado... eram brigas tão tolas, por motivos tão banais... mal podia acreditar na freqüência que aconteciam. Por mais que nos amássemos, nos desejássemos, era impossível não brigar.

Por mais que as razões para as brigas fossem sempre esquecidas, momentos depois.

E eu o adorava.

Adorava seus olhos violetas que cintilavam de forma... encantadora, mesmo quando estava com raiva, apontando um dedo para minha cara, me acusando por algo que eu não compreendia. Ou não queria compreender.

Não gostava de brigar.

Era tão ruim ver Duo chorando, dizendo coisas que não queria dizer, agindo daquela forma tão extrema, como se fosse um animalzinho tentando se defender.

Mas eu não o machucaria, por mais que ele não acreditasse.

-Eu... vou embora, não quero mais falar... – Suspirei, cansado.

O estava perdendo, de novo, como em todas as outras brigas.

Mas não era uma perda, necessária, mesmo que só por algumas horas.

_**Vai, se você precisa ir**_

_**Não quero mais brigar esta noite**_

_**Nossas acusações infantis**_

_**E palavras mordazes que machucam tanto**_

_**Não vão levar a nada, como sempre**_

Acenei com a cabeça, esgotado com mais aquela briga, mas prendê-lo de nada adiantaria, conhecia a natureza impetuosa de Duo o suficiente para saber o quanto a liberdade e a chance de pensar em tudo lhe era importante.

Com a cabeça no lugar, aquelas palavras jamais deixariam seus lábios, eu sabia, por isso não me ofendia ou o atacava.

E ele era tão perfeito daquela forma...

_**Vai, clareia um pouco a cabeça**_

_**Já que você não quer conversar.**_

Escutei mais uma vez suas acusações, calado, não importando para as feridas que se abriam. Duo não pensava daquela forma, eu sabia.

-Você não tem sentimentos! – Gritou, arremessando um vaso chinês contra a parede, possesso. – Estou me cansando dessa sua frieza, será que não pode, por um maldito minuto... – Balancei a cabeça, me abaixando para pegar os cacos de porcelana.

Não queria mais ouvir aquelas mentiras.

Duo sabia que eram mentiras, sabia que eu o amava louca e insanamente, mas, na tentativa de me magoar, deixava aquelas palavras duras saírem.

"_Oh, não, Duo... eu lhe conheço tão..." _Pensei, ocultando meu sorriso.

Apesar de saber que tudo era uma forma de extravasar sua raiva por algum motivo que eu já nem me lembrava mais, me preocupei com seu estado.

Ele tremia, incapaz de se controlar.

Será que eu havia sido tão desatento a ponto de não saber o que afetava o tanto?

O ouvi gritar mais um pouco e suspirei, aliviado. Não era nada importante, apenas aquela natureza tão tempestiva dele.

-Eu te odeio! – Brandiu, descontrolado.

Me aproximei, abraçando-o com força, sentindo-o se debater, mas não o soltei.

-Não gosto de ter ver tão triste, meu amor.

-Heero, eu preciso...

-O que quiser é seu. – Disse, suave, alisando sua trança.

-Você está fazendo de novo! – Me empurrou, fazendo minhas costas baterem contra o corrimão da escada. – Tentando evitar uma briga! Por que não me responde, não debate?

_**Já brigamos tanto**_

_**Mas não vale a pena**_

_**Vou ficar aqui, com um bom livro ou com a TV**_

**_Sei que existe alguma coisa incomodando você_ **

Não respondi, apenas lhe sorri, cansado e me sentei nos degraus da escada, olhando-o, com adoração.

Definitivamente, não gostava de brigar com ele... o melhor era deixá-lo ir e, quando voltasse, tudo se resolveria.

-Idiota! – Gritou, batendo a porta atrás de si, com força.

Encarei a madeira trabalhada, suspirando, cansado.

Eu o queria perto de mim, mas não deveria tentar prendê-lo para resolver uma briga sem importância. Duo era livre e precisava se sentir assim.

Os motivos daquela briga pareciam sumir aos poucos da minha mente e sabia que com Duo acontecia o mesmo. Aquelas discussões eram a maneira que ele encontrara para lidar com a frustração de não ter mais contra o que lutar, com o fim da guerra e, conseqüentemente, com o fim das batalhas que o moviam, ele parecia, às vezes, sentir-se em ponto de ebulição.

E se a maneira de se livrar de tudo aquilo era discutindo comigo... que fosse, eu o amava o suficiente para não me importar.

Soltei um longo suspiro e fui até nosso quarto, esperá-lo.

O esperaria por quanto tempo fosse necessário.

Muitas horas mais tarde a porta do quarto foi aberta e, minutos depois, o senti se aconchegar a mim, suspirando contra meu pescoço.

-Desculpe por hoje. – Sussurrou, arrependido.

Beijei o topo de sua cabeça, sorrindo.

-Tudo bem, amor, eu entendo.

-Eu lhe disse tantas mentiras, lhe acusei de não me dar amor de não... – Pousei um dedo sobre seus lábios, calando-o.

-Sente-se melhor agora? – Duo assentiu, mansamente. – É só o que importa.

-Desculpe-me por te fazer ficar me esperando até essa hora. – O abracei mais forte, feliz. – Você não tem medo de um dia desses, eu sair e... não voltar mais?

O puxei pelos ombros, olhando fixamente para as pedras violetas que tanto me encantavam.

-Não, porque sei que nunca será assim. – Afirmei. – Vou estar aqui e, quando você voltar, vai perceber, de novo e novamente, o que, realmente, importa.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas e eu as enxuguei, sorrindo.

Aquelas brigas pouco importavam.

O clichê estúpido perduraria até o fim de nossas vidas.

Nos amávamos.

E finito.

_**Meu amor, cuidado na estrada**_

_**E quando você voltar**_

_**Tranque o portão**_

_**Feche as janelas**_

_**Apague a luz**_

_**E saiba que te amo**

* * *

_

A música chama-se Quando Você Voltar, o mesmo título do fic.

A letra é do Renato Russo, está no álbum A Tempestade (ou O Livro Dos Dias), da Legião Urbana, banda da qual sou fã assumida!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Bjus


End file.
